The invention relates to a crankshaft bearing and bushing assembly for a piston engine.
U.S Pat. No. 5,896,656 shows a lubricating arrangement for pistons or piston heads of a piston engine or an internal combustion engine. The lubricant is supplied through lubrication channels which supply the bearings or the bearing bushings of the crankshaft with lubricant. Lubricant supply channels which supply lubricant to the piston heads are formed in the cylinder block near the crankshaft bearings. It is known to mount spray nozzles into such lubricant supply channels in order to direct the lubricant to the piston heads for lubrication and cooling. Such nozzles are shown in Component Technical Manual, John Deere Usine de Saran, CTM3274 (Jul. 1, 1999). The aforementioned Component Technical Manual also shows such crankshaft bearings which provide positioning devices in the form of projections or depressions that can interact with corresponding depressions or projections on the cylinder block. Such designs require a costly configuration of the piston engine and the bearing bushings.